


Good pup

by SmellySlimeyTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degrading sexual behavior forced, Emotional Abuse, Extreme Emotional Abuse, Extreme psychological abuse, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Genital Mutilation, Gore, Graphic Descriptions of Torture, Homobobia, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurting innocent characters, I know I'm terrible please don't kill me, If your a sadist you'll love me, Im working through some stuff, Imprisonment, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mr snakey dude is a meany head, My First Work, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Puppy Play, Purple boi - Freeform, Purple boi gets a boo boo, Rape, Sadism, Self Harm, Torture Porn, daddy kink???, forced puppy play, forced sexual acts, gore porn, kind of, like a lot of hurt, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellySlimeyTrash/pseuds/SmellySlimeyTrash
Summary: Mr purple boi gets many boo-boos. :(Read the tags, don't get on my case if this triggers you, I've given you more than enough warning.****This is more or less an abandoned WIP****





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil tried to scream, his lungs burning like he’s just inhaled fire, his back like pulled pork, bits and pieces laying beside him. Blood dripping down his back, soaking his pants. “Awe, is baby sad?” Deceit asks, walking closer. “You know all you have to say is Stop.” He said with mock concern. Virgil tried again to scream stop, he felt his throat burn from the effort, but not a single sound came out. “Well then, our games continue..” Deceit chimed, picking up the bloody nine tail again. Hours passed, Virgil stopped trying to scream, he didn’t have the energy, he just cried, and cried till he couldn't anymore. “Well, that was a workout, wasn’t it buddy?” Deceit says snapping his fingers, suddenly the chains holding Virgil up disappear. Virgil falls to the ground. “Oh come on, now is no time for a nap!!” Deceit kicks Virgil in the stomach. Virgil cries out, putting his arms up to try to block Deceit's next kick. “GET UP!” Virgil immediately moves to try to stand but is knocked down, to a kneeling position. “Good dogs stay down. Are you a good dog?” “Yes, sir,” Virgil responds without hesitation. “Good. Now get back to your room, Lust has been waiting for you. You don’t want to be rude now do you?" Virgil crawled to the door to get away from Deceit's sadistic grasp. Virgil reached for the doorknob, he touched the door quickly pulling away as the suddenly hot metal singed his hand. "Dogs don't open doors. Dogs beg for their owner to open doors for them." Virgil turned to look at Deceit, Virgil still clutching his injured hand. A small whimper escaped the injured man's lips. "Does puppy want out?" Deceit mused, walking to the door, he grabbed the handle, turned to Virgil and spoke again. "What do I get for opening the door for you? What do I get from this?" Deceit said, a malicious smile forming. Virgil turned to face away from Deceit. "Well, I'm waiting!" Deceit said angrily Virgil turned back meeting face to face with the snake side’s growing bulge. "Does puppy want daddies' cock?" The snake's smile grew. Virgil whimpered again, tears starting to form. Deceit unzipped his pants, letting his already hard cock spring out. Deceit grabbed Virgil's hair, “Open wide puppy.” A sick grin grew on the snake sides face. Virgil pushed his lips together, he knew that it was the only way to get Deceit to leave him alone, but he wasn’t about to be degraded in such a horrendous way, at least not without a fight. “Awe, maybe you need to be reminded who really runs this place.” Suddenly Virgil was being dragged by his hair to the middle of the room, where an array of chains resided. Before Virgil could even say no he found chains around his wrists ankles and his neck. “Now the real fun begins...”


	2. Sides Sides???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is hiding something (Other than his massive cock) but who is really surprised about that??? More angst for poor purple man, my sweet cinnamon role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of emotional manipulation, gas lighting and Graphic Rape, you don't like that, don't read it.

Virgil attempted to raise his hands to defend himself when the chains suddenly tightened pulling him into an awkward hands and knees position, he began to panic, pulling on the restraints. “Now, now, good puppies don’t resist, do you need to be punished?” Virgil opened his mouth to say no, when he suddenly found himself unable to make a sound, he turned to deceit shaking his head. “Hmm? I’m sorry I don’t hear you..” Deceit chuckled to himself. Virgil’s panic only rose as he realized that this was exactly deceits intent deceit took away Virgil's ability to say no. “Hmm, I guess that’s a yes.” His smile only giving a vague hint at what he had planned for Virgil. Deceit walked behind Virgil, he began pawing at the smaller man's quickly hardening cock through his pants. “Hmm puppy seems a bit more excited than I thought. Why don’t you just let yourself enjoy this? I’ll be gentle, I promise” Deceit said pulling Virgil's pants down, beginning to jerk the younger man off. Virgil could hear the smirk, even if he couldn’t see it. “fuck off.” Virgil spat through gritted teeth trying his hardest to think of anything else other than the constant rhythmic stimulation of his cock. “Don’t mind if I do.” Virgil’s heart dropped to his feet suddenly realizing what he said. Before he could take it back he already felt Deceit's massive cock teasing his tight virgin asshole. “Does puppy want daddies cock?” Virgil opened his mouth to speak suddenly finding himself unable to make a sound. “Hmm, I’ll take that as a yes.” With that he thrust-ed his entire length into Virgil, the smaller man yelped, sounding more like an injured dog than a person. “Aw poor pup,” he said still thrusting quickly in and out of Virgil, with no sign of slowing down or stopping. “maybe next time you should think before you fucking act!” Deceit quickened his pace, Virgil felt his thighs become slick with blood. Virgil suddenly felt sick, his vision blurring. He felt himself losing consciousness.

"Sweetheart! Baby?? Virgil baby are you okay?" A sweet voice beckoned to the anxious side. He opened his eyes to see a sweet smiling face. "Oh my lord I was so worried!! I think you were having one of those night terrors again!" Deceit said with what could be easily mistaken as genuine concern, as he grabbed Virgil and held him close squeezing him as if to check that Virgil was real, Virgil knew the truth, Deceit was playing the part of a concerned friend or a concerned parent, and man did he play it well, he knew this would last, but he allowed himself to relax into the serpent side's arms, breathing his cologne in. "Are you going to be okay if I go to the kitchen and get you some soup?? You look absolutely sickly." "Please don't leave!" Virgil said with a slight panic in his voice, tightly gripping Deceits shirt. "Oh baby, I'll stay as long as you need me, I promise." Tears began to well in the anxious side's eyes. He knew at any moment Deceit would turn on him, he preferred to savor every moment he could have with the kinder Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more to this chapter I promise!!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> What will happen next??? 
> 
> Rape. Rape is what will happen next. If you want to hear about it in far too graphic detail please like and or comment on this work! Also if you would like to tell me what else you want to happen in this story!


End file.
